


Puerto Rican Beauty/American Psycho

by freemefromthiscurse



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freemefromthiscurse/pseuds/freemefromthiscurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>series of Raywood drabbles inspired by the song American Beauty/American Psycho by Fall Out Boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puerto Rican Beauty/American Psycho

_I'm the best worst thing that hasn't happened to you yet_

The Fake AH Crew [FAHC for short] met for the 3rd time that week in the HQ[Geoff's apartment] to discuss the latest heist planning. First order of business: heist buddies. 

"Alright you assholes, shut the fuck up so I can begin this damn meeting!" Geoff stood in the front of the lounge, the rest of the men sitting on the long couch. Soon after the boss's command the noise level dropped to a couple murmurs and grumbles about how early it was in the day to be holding a meeting, regardless Geoff began. 

"Ok, now that we have the main points of this heist down, I have something else to address. The fact that if I leave any of you alone you'll likely toss yourself off an overpass or blow the fuck up-"

"One time I ACCIDENTALLY drive a garbage truck across 3 lanes of the highway, ONCE!" 

"-AND to prevent that from ever happening again, I've decided from now on we're going to be carrying out these missions in teams of at least two." Everyone nodded and made some noise of agreement to that which made Geoff a little more at ease. He pulled out a small notepad from his coat pocket and flipped a couple pages over.

"So this time its gonna be...Jack and I, Ray and Ryan, and last but not least- Michael and Gavin. Got that?" With that Geoff got a affirmative nod from Jack, Gavin yelping and practically jumping onto Michael's lap, and Ray sharing a quizzical look with the masked Ryan.

"Ok no problems then! Lads, gents, feel free to lounge around as you always do, and we'll regroup for the heist in a day or two. Go tug each other's dicks now, because I dont want any fuck ups this time." Geoff did mention that afterthought as a joke, for the most part. Nevertheless he left it at that and walked over to the bar to refill his glass of rum. Gavin, whom was still half laying on Michael on one corner of the couch, was already rambling off 'what ifs' this and 'would you rather' that, Jack had decided to join Geoff at the bar, which left the last pair on the other end of the couch. 

Not that Ray was the most anti-social in the bunch, that title remained with the stoic skull man sitting right next to him, but no one ever said that Ray was obligated to be best friend's with everyone. So with one last glance that gained little response he scooted his butt over to the rest of the lads. Ah yes, people he was a little more comfortable with. 

"And then I thought, wouldn't it be easier to just let 'em bugger off by themselves and- X-Ray!" Gavin stopped his tangent for a moment to brofist his friend, Michael relished the pause in the British peppered anecdote as Ray came into the conversation. 

"Sup Vav, the hell were you talking about anyway? Im sure its much more interesting than the delightful conversation I was having with Ryan." Gavin was just about to continue when Michael ever so gently smacked his hand over the Brit's mouth. 

"Nah, its nothing you need to hear. But yeah! See you got paired with Rye-bread, I dont know whether to congratulate you or buy a condolences wreath in advance." Ray shrugged in response and Gavin shoved Michael's hand off his mouth. 

"Jesus Christ Michael! I need to breathe sometime this year! Oh by the way, I've heard from somebody that Ryan is practically mute! Yeah I feel sorry for you man. A silent killer is the worst kind of-."

"Yeah, well maybe I just dont like to speak out unnecessarily like _some people_ . " A shadow loomed over the lads and by the look on Gavin's face... yup. Ryan had snuck behind the little group in the quiet fashion that Gavin had just warned Ray about. Michael didnt even need to turn his head, he just doubled over in laughter. 

"Holy shit! Ryan when did you even get up? Damn if you're that good then we'll have this heist in the fucking bag!" Ray looked up at Ryan, who was currently scaring Gavin rigid with just a cold glare. Which was all he really could do to further his intimidation factor with the solid full faced skull mask. Once he was sure that Gavin was about to pass out from fear, a quiet chuckle -that perhaps only Ray had caught- ended his little visit. Ryan stepped away from the couch and walked off toward the balcony.

"I really thought Ryan was gonna pull something there. He looked like he wanted to eat me! Bloody American Psycho..."

"Pft, nobody wants a slice of your meat pie Gavvy. Besides he wouldn't jeopardize a big heist like that. Im not saying anything about afterward though." Michael elbowed Ray and gave a little wink, " and besides, I think Ray here is the most likely at this point, the pair ups might have been work of fate dude." Ray waved off the comment with a 'psshh' before taking a second long glance toward the balcony. 

"Naaah, Im pretty sure 150 pound brown boys aren't his type."

"You never know! Listen, you think I never noticed to way you look at him during the meetings. Ever since Geoff picked the guy up from a couple months ago you had your ol' eagle eye on him. Guys always fall for the mystery eh?" Ray rolled his eyes and leaned forward as to get up from the couch.

"Alright then, guess who isnt gonna pursue this anyway! I need some air." Ray stood and began making his way toward the balcony, away from the lads snickering behind his back." 

"Let me know how Haywood Airlines flies, Ray!" 

"What kind of last name is Haywood anyway?"

"It's probably fake as shit but funny as fuck though." 

Ray took a step out into the cold Los Santos air, he zipped up his hoodie and went to lean over the railing, he took a moment to watch at the traffic on the road and the people walking around without much care. The smell of smoke filled his nose and Ray bit back a bit of a gag as he saw Ryan a couple feet away smoking a cigarette. Ryan had one cigarette in one hand and his mask in the other, which gave Ray the chance to see his actual face...which was covered in paint. Ray backed off the railing and walked over to the one other person on the balcony. 

"So..." Ray usually knew how to break the ice in most situations, usually what came first in mind would suffice, but he quickly realized that small talk was not something Ryan regularly/nor had any desire to partake in. Which left Ray more or less, speechless.

"Nice mask...uh..." Ray started, but seeing as Ryan didnt even make an effort to acknowledge the young man in the first place, Ray decided to just drop the attempts of interaction. Ray let out an awkward laugh before deciding to head back inside. But a low voice greeted him on the way out. 

"Thanks."

\---

The lads had agreed to group and drive out together on the big day, so they all piled into Michael's sleek black car and drove off to the meeting point. Not even a minute passed before Gavin begun to run his mouth again.

"Now I heard that a part of that mask is real bone!"

"I'm pretty sure that he's an ex-CIA agent or something."

"Someone told me that he keeps his secrets buried in a deep hole underneath his house. Like, a literal hole."

"Ok, my buddy from uptown told me that-" Michael finally had enough of this nonsense and smacked Gavin upside the head, successfully shutting him up. 

"Goddamnit Gavin! This is why Ryan hates you."

"What?! Its not my bloody fault that Ryan looks enough like a maniac to cause those rumors!" Gavin rubbed the back of his head,Michel rolled his eyes and redirected his attention on the road while Gavin pouted on the passenger side. Ray sighed and leaned back in his seat, not really paying attention to the two of them in the first place. It was the day of the heist and they were going to meet up at Geoff's apartment before splitting off into their designated groups. Something Ray wasn't all that sure he was looking forward to. Michael caught his eyes in the rear view mirror and flashed a toothy grin. 

"Dont listen to this idiot,Ray, you and Ryan are the best shots on our team, with you on the high ground and Ryan busting asses on the front lines, we're gonna get the biggest payoff yet!" Michael pulled into the parking lot by the side and they made their way up to Geoff's loft.

\---

"Alright thats all for now! Lets break!" Geoff called out as everyone redied their equipment, Jack was already on the lines to get a helicopter, Gavin and Michael counting their explosives, Ray walked over to Ryan who seemed to be counting his ammunition, as for himself-Ray had his trusty sniper rifle waiting for him. Ryan had finished taking stock and put his various weaponry away before standing up, Ray was right next to him and suddenly felt a lot smaller with the mercenary towering over him, Ray held his hand up in a small wave. 

"Hey, good luck on your end dude!" Ray put his hand down and Ryan stared him down for a moment before something like a smirk crossed his lips.

"Alright, just make sure to watch my back Ray." Ryan slipped on his skull mask and sidestepped past Ray to make his way out the apartment. Ray watched him leave before realized he should have already started following, he smacked himself softly on the head for the moment of carelessness. 

'Goddamn it Ray, why dont you just bend over already? Hahah good one Ray.' He caught up with Ryan, only trailing behind a couple steps. His thoughts were still wrapped around Ryan's voice and how it seemed to rumble through his head despite the fact he still hasn't had more than a 3 sentence conversation with him. 'Alright Ray, just stop this now, nothing is ever gonna happen so lets nip this...whatever it is, in the bud yeah?' Ray concluded his mental argument then.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I'm just gonna see where this song takes me I dont really have anything planned but I wanna get a couple more lines in. Shoutout to fakeahcomics on tumblr for inspiring me with their awesome GTA!AU. My tumblr is freemefromthiscurse.tumblr.com feel free to send me messages and w/e. Thanks for reading!


End file.
